Tifany
> Ogółnie Stworzona przez Shy0937 Tifany jest 15 latkom.Ma wielu przyjaciół jej pierwsi rodzice zgineli w wypadku samochodowym.Jej rodzice byli kierowcami.Po ich wypadku dziewczyna była w domu dziecka teraz zamieszkała sama. Adoptowanie Tifany z domu dziecka Jako mała dziewczynka była w domu dziecka od 3 lat, teraz ma 15. Jest ładna i miła. Dziewczyny nazywali ją czekoladka ponieważ jest murzynką. Rodzice kochają ją jak własne rodzone dziecko.Dziewczyna długo mieszka z tą rodziną i wyprowadziła się do koleżanki.Dorastała w samotności. Awantura o Shona Dziewczyna była zakochana w Shonie ale wiedziała że Charlote jest z nim parą.Troszeczkę była zazdrosna i jak przyszyła to go pocałowała w usta przy Charlote.Dziewczyna była wściekła i zaczęły się bić o niego chłopak był przestraszony.Dziewczyny ponuciły się i skończyły przyjaźń Charlote wzeła go ze sobą i pojechała do domu.Tifany płakała że odjechał.Shon też był zakochany w Tifany ukrywał to przed Charlote.Ale szybko sie od kochał kiedy Charlote zaszła w ciąże. Impreza u Tifany Tifany zrobiła imprezę i zaprosiła wszystkie koleżanki oprócz Charlote. thumb|left|322pxDziewczyna była piękniejsza od Charlote i dlatego jej zazdrościła.Od Shona dowiedziała się że ona jest w ciąży.Nic jej to obchodziło chciała się świetnie bawić.I zaprosiła Shona i go pocałowała ten pocałunek był magiczny od tej chwili są parą.Nagle przyszła Charlote i zobaczyła jak się całują i się tulą.Impreza była fajna twierdzi Tifany i chłopkach jej marzeń zgodził się żeby bili parą. Pierwsza randka Ich pierwsza randka była w parku jak,było z Charlote.Randka była piękna dziewczyna była trochę zawstydzona że ona tak postępowała i długo sie zastanawiała że źle zrobiła wobec przyjaciółki.thumb|274px Piżama party Dziewczyna urządzała piżama party z koleżankami Shon był w pracy mieszkał sam bo Charlote się wyprowadziła.Tifany była nieśmiała ale powiedziałą koleżanką o jej pocałunku.Szykowanie na impreze było męczące ale fajne z koleżanką przyżądzały kolacje był straszny bałagan w domu dla nich to była zabawa wszystko było na podłodze.Tifany weszła na Fejsa i był wpis Charlote na stronie głównej jestem w ciąży z takim jednym tylko on mnie zdradził Tifany było smutno ale i tak niechciała jej przeprosic.thumb|left|338pxprzygotowania trwały.Aż wreście koniec i piżamowa impreza.Przyjaciółki przyjechały do niej do 04;30 siedziały przy tabletach.Gadały sobie o chłopakach Tifany opowiedziała całą prawde i niemogła przez to spać co sie stało. Wycieczka z koleżankami do kina. Trzy dziewczyn Tifany Elizabeth i Ally pojechały do kina na komedie film był tak śmieszny że Ally się zesikała na sali kinowej to było tak śmieszne że wszystkie aż płakały ze śmiechu Shon po nie przyjechał i wróciły do domu spać u Tifany na 3 dni grupa najlepszych przyjaciółek robiły same śmieszne rzeczy np spały z pluszankami malowały się na oślep i bekały sobie w twarze.To było naj zabawniejsze co robiły razem.Spały razem i kąpały się w bikini to były najlepsze piżama party w jej życiu.thumb|354px 16 urodziny ♫ Tifany już jutro miała urodziny i jej przyjaciółki robiły przyjęcie niespodziankę.Z Shonem w parku kupił dekoracje i drogie prezenty.Tifany robiła sobie tort.W nocy dziewczyna siedziała w internecie do 3;00 rano.Jak była godzina 16 przyjechała samochodem.Wszystko było uszykowane.Tifany się ucieszyła i dziękowała za tą niespodziankę przyniosła tort i zapaliła świeczki tort był pyszny i apetyczny.thumb|left|400px|Urodzinowa Tifany Tifany miała najlepsze urodziny w życiu a od Shona dostała pierścionek z brylantem. Bal z okazji zakończenia szkoły Dziewczyna skończyła szkołę.Z okazji był bal kobiety miały zaprosić chłopaków albo z szkoły lub prywatnego.Tifany zaprosiła thumb|211px|l;Shona.Wystroiła się i pięknie pomalowała była najpiękniejsza z całego parkietu. Tańce mijały i mieli wybrać króła i krółową balu thumb|left|258pxmiajły godziny aż ogłosili nadeszła ta chwila.Królową i królem balu są Tifany Ii Shon para była tak szczęśliwa dostali złote korony.I musieli się pocałować przed wszystkimi wszystko się nagrało na płyte i było w wiadomościach w tym czasie co się całowali Charlote ogłądała telewizor biedna dziewczyna płakała że mogła to być ona na końcu był pokazany ich cały taniec.Jak wróciła do domu napiała w pamiętniku,,Od zawsze go kochałam i nie miałam pojęciaże to mnie spotka.Miłość i wiele pocałunków nasz taniec i król i królowa balu .Tylko nie potrzebnie Charlote była jego pierwszą miłością.''To skreśliła bo uznała to za głupie sukienkę zachowała ale została skradzona przez Charlote i wstawiła zdjęcie jak całuje się z innym facetem.W tej sukience.' Nowa praca jako Tancerka Tancerka to był wymarzony zawód Tifany od małej 3 latki w domu dziecka miała 4 lata a pięknie tańczyła.Jej marzeniem było być tancerką.Mażenie sie spełniłodziewczyna dostała propozycje to drużyny tanecznej.Pod pisała dokumęty i jej pierwszy wystep był w szkołe wystąpiła w seksi stroju 11 nastoletni chołpy się w nie zakochali .Dthumb|294pxziewczyna była pociągająca.Po występie pojechała do Shona tak samo ubrana.Shon nie miał pojecia że w domu jest kamerka.Tifany była bardzo seksi rodzice Charlote wszystko widzieli że on ma inną laskę i że ją zdracił.Specjalnie Tifany zatańczyła dla Shona.Prawie nago w bardzo krótkim stroju.Tak właśnie zaczeła prace jako tancerka. Nowy układ taneczny Tym razem miała zatańczyć w kapeluszu.Owszem że wygłądała uroczo jej taniec był w telewizji na kanale tanecznym,wszyscy zazdrościli jej pracy i talentu nawet Charlote była trochę zazdrosna za Tifany która jest piękna i utalentowana ona taka nie jest jest leniwa.Dużo prób było zanim zatańczyła dobrze w sweet kapeluszu wgłądała jak z bajki tylko była ładniejsza .thumb|214pxUkład był prosty i fajny przy tym było wiele zabawy kapelusz dostała w prezencie od sefowej za jej ciężkom prace wszyscy mówili na nią czekoladka.Tifany pochwaliła się rodzicą że ma prace zadowolenie rodziców Tifany było nie do opisania. Cechy Charakteru *pracowita *pomocna *opiekuńcza *miła *przyjazna *troskliwa *dobroduszna *uczynna *odważna *hojna *odważna *oszczędna Jej koleżanki Ally Elizabeth Wioletta Cleo Diana Teresa Vanily Vanessa Dziwny sen Tifany siniły się przedziwne sny ale ten był naj dziwniejszy.W tym śnie zamieniła się w serenę z ogonem i długimi włosami i jej siostra też.thumbona nie pamiętała sewj siostrythumb|left|243px. Spotkanie z siostrą Tifany miała siostrę o której zapomniała w wieku 12 lat była też w domu dziecka tyłko pierwsza adoptowana dziewczyny dawno się nie spotykały.Pewnego dnia jej siostra diana przyjechała do niej siostry zamieszkały razazem. Pupile Tifany Jej psiak Kostek Mały kostek jest kochanym psiakiemright kochanym.Z schroniska lubi gryść i się bawć kapciami. Sunia Fila Jej sunia ma około 1 miesiąca jest sweet i mała lubi towarzystwo (thumb|leftpo lewej). Nowa sukienka,kłótnia W sklepie Tifany spotkała charlote też taką samą kupiła dziewczyny zaczeły się bić o nią.Tifany jej odpuściła i znalazła tą jedyną i piękną suknie jej szczupłe nogi idealnie posowały do sukienki.Tifany nie lubiła jak któś kradł jej image.. Przeprowadzka Tifany przeprowadziła się do dużego domu mieszkała w nim sama miała w nim wielkie pokoje Sypialna Wygodne łóżko Tifany jako pierwsza odwiedziła ten wyjątkowy pokój.Spodobała sie jej i od razu położyła się na łózko,miała biurko do nauki i telewizor do ogłądania seriali.thumb|310px Łazienka Dziewczyna bardzo lubi swoją łazienkę która jest ładna i luksusowa z telewizorem i dużeą wanną .thumb|left|312px Pokój dla dziecka Jakby dziewczyna zaszła w ciąże ma pokój do dziecka z telewizorem super thumb|282pxSalon Tifany zawsze się wstydziła swojego domu.Jak przychodzili goście to zakluczała się w piwniczce i płakała.A teraz ma luksusowny salon którego sie nie wstydzi.thumb|left|300px Pokój dla niespodziewanych gości Tifania zawsze gości swoje przyjaciółki i Shona a specjalnie ma użądzony pokójthumb|346px. Kuchnia Duża i przestrzenna.Specjalna do miłośników gotowania.Mała mebli ale dużo miejsca thumb|left|264px Nowa przyjaciółka poznana na dyskotece Dziewczyna poznała nową przyjaciółke o imieniu Peach nie typowe ma imie ale jest miła tak twierdzi.Jest z innego kraju jej chłopak jest głupi.A ona nie.Dziewczyna zawary umówe kobiet ,,Żadna nie będze,drugiej chłopaka odbijać Tifany zaprosiła Peach do domu na piżama party z jej chłopakiem Jonem.Obie się bardzo lubiły.Peach jak zobaczyła shona to sie w nim zakochała ale nie nadługo,bo przypominiała sobie kodekst dziewczyn.Shon był dlanie obcy ale ona zaczełaz z nim flirtować.Okazało się że mają ze sobą wiele spulnego.Tifany wróciła z zakupów i dostrzegła rozmawiającą Peach i Shona niebyła zazdrosna tylko trochę zła.Jej stare kumpele były za granicą a Charlote była w ciąży z innym. ?Sekrety Tifany? Do czego doprowadziło to życie myślała Tifany leżąc sobie w łóżku.Pomyślałą sobie o dziecku i zachciała go mnieć pogadała o tym z Shonem przecież ona ma 16 lat może mnieć dziecko.Shon się zgodził.....................................Po paru miesiącach Tifany była w ciąży miała urodzić dzewczynkęthumb Musiała wipić okropny napój z krwi Shona żeby zbadać dna.Przed ciążą wyglądała thumb|leftciązy nie było widać. Moje włosy Tifany chciała zmienić włosy na inny kolor chciała ciemnny brąz prawie jak czarny ja wtszedł jej różthumb|233px.Odrazu pobiegła do dklepu po farbę do włosów i wróciła do swojego dawnego koloru Idziemy na bal Dzieczyny poszły na bal a Peach wyjechała do swojego kraju.Wszystkie były w pięknych sukniach z aksamitu i satyny. Dziewczyny dobrze się bawiły nawet Tifany z wielkim brzuchem .thumb|left|400px Wiele dziewczyn było w podniach . Marcella,Dariia,Tifany,Wenecja,Flora, Fauna Wyjazd na święta Dziewczyna wyjechała z Shonem na wycieczke wq góry bardzo podobało się jej tam wykupili domek i spędzili tam fajne chwile.Pobyt trwał krótko i musieli jechać do domu Pobyt w szpitalu Tifany zaszła w ciąże ale nie powiodło jej się przy porodzie jej dziecko umarło.Rozpaczona Tifany powiedziała to wszystko chłopakowi z bołem serca to zrozumiał. Impreza Halloweenowa Tifany bardzo lubiła Hallowen i przebieranki próbowała wszyskich strojów jakie mogła mnieć.Robiła dużo makijaży pierwszy był strasznytylko jej nie wyszedł.Drugi trochę lepszy tylko nie idealny.Próbowała ich z 100thumb|294px aż jej się udało.Najlepsze pomysły zostawia na następne Halloween. Ponieważ Shon bardzo kochał Tifany zabrał ją na impreze.Impreza była fajna i zakończyła się pocałunkiem Choroba Dziewczna była bardzo miła i kochająca swojego chłopaka.Tym razem zachorowała na grypę.Shon opiekował się nią i wieczorem poszedł do pracy Tifany wiedziała że in ją kocha więc go okłamała i zaprosiła przyjaciółkę Wenecję na nocowanko.thumb|271pxthumb|308pxthumb|left|294px Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Szczupłe Kategoria:Nastolatki Kategoria:Dziewczyny o brązowych włosach Kategoria:Dziewczyny o niebieskich oczach Kategoria:Dziewczyny o ciemnej karnacji Kategoria:Dziewczyny z długimi włosami